


The Blanket of Truth

by Iamsherlocked67



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Love, Pre-Slash, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 20:23:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3181934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamsherlocked67/pseuds/Iamsherlocked67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonny gets a blanket from his mom</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blanket of Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this is my first HockeyRPF. Full confession time-I am not a Blackhawks fan (Let's Go Rangers!) but I kinda adore Jonny and think he and Pat are so damn cute. I know that I took liberties with the time line and rosters but I wanted this to take place in either the first or second season that Jonny was captain but I was too lazy to pull up the rosters from those seasons. So please forgive me!

Jonny has completely accepted the fact that Patrick just has no personal boundaries, especially when it comes to him. So, when he bounds into Jonny’s condo and spots the box that Jonny’s mom has sent, he immediately makes a beeline over to it.

“What did Mom send us? What? What?” he asked while basically fondling the box.

“MY mother didn’t send US anything” Jonny retorted. “I don’t know what it is”

Patrick smirked and said “You know I am an honorary Toews” pronouncing Jonny’s last name “Toes” because he knows how much it annoys him. “Can I open it?”

Jonny has no comeback to that statement because the truth was his family adored Patrick. Really, what isn’t to adore? Patrick Kane is a bundle of sunshine…except when he isn’t and on those dark days, it is usually Jonny who pulls him back from the metaphorical edge.

“Fine, Peeks, open the box” Jonny said.

Patrick ripped the tape and opened the box. Inside was the plushest, warmest and most luxurious red blanket either of the boys had ever seen. A note was enclosed:

Dear Jonathan,  
Even though you have grown up with Winnipeg winters and don’t feel the cold, I know how cold Chicago gets. When I saw this blanket, I thought it seemed wonderfully warm and comforting and wanted you to have it. Use it well! 

Love, Maman

PS: Hi Patrick! Make sure Jonny shares it with you (he isn’t a good sharer). Everyone needs a bit of warmth and comfort sometimes.

Patrick crowed when he saw that Andee had included him in the note.

“See, Jonny! Even your mom knows you are a bad sharer! Now, give me that blanket and let me snuggle up in it.” Patrick said as he reached for the blanket. Jonny gave it to him because, honestly, he can’t say no to Patrick.

Patrick took the blanket over to the couch and proceeded to snuggle up in it. He frankly looked adorable. Jonny shook his head and went to get them a couple of beers and then headed over to the couch. Jonny tried to stick his feet under the blanket and Patrick just looked at him with annoyance. Finally, with a long-suffering sigh, Patrick flipped up the blanket and said “C’mere Captain Serious. Get under the blanket”.

He didn’t have to ask Jonny twice. He quickly pasted himself to Patrick’s side and covered himself with the blanket. Jonny didn’t know if it was Patrick, the blanket or the fact that it was from his Mom, but he immediately felt safe and secure. In his head, he gave him Mom a hug and a silent thanks.

Three weeks later  
The blanket had proven to be a big hit with everyone. Jonny’s house was the usual hangout spot anyway, but now big, grown hockey players were fighting over who could snuggle in the blanket. Seabs and Duncs usually claimed it first and since nobody knew what went on under that blanket when they were together, the rest of the team usually conceded defeat and let them have it. One odd side effect of the blanket is that people felt comfortable confessing things when under its heft. Sharpie had confessed his fears about becoming a dad while snuggled in its folds and Shawsie had confessed that he talks all the time because he is scared that if he isn’t talking and leading the conversation, his teammates will forget about him. Man-Child stutteringly told Jonny he had a hockey crush on him. Jonny, maturely he thought, laughed at him but then told him it was fine. After TJ stopped by when the Blues were in town and randomly told Jonny that he had stolen his favorite T-shirt when they were at UND, a shirt Jonny could barley remember, Jonny started calling the blanket “The Blanket of Truth” to himself. He wondered what confessions he would make if he was under the blanket and someone he trusted was around. He quickly changed his train of thought because there were certain things about a certain blonde teammate that he wasn’t ready to deal with.

Friday night, the Hawks played the Maple Leafs. The whole team had a terrible game, but nobody was worse than Patrick Kane. He had been off all night and it was his giveaway that had directly led to the Kessel’s breakaway goal. Then, Kaner had a chance to tie it up and he shanked a shot on a wide-open net. Truthfully, that was the way his games had been going for the past week and he had become quieter and quieter. In the locker room, the boys were chirping him a bit, but nothing more than usual. Pat was always emotional but when Sharpie looked at him and said “Pat, really? Didn’t I teach you anything? We wear RED at home, not white”, it sort of pushed him over the edge. He quickly got up and headed into the showers but not before Sharpie & Jonny saw the tears in his eyes. 

Sharpie looked at Jonny and raised his eyebrows. “Jonny, you better go get your boy. He may always be my rookie but I think he needs his Jonny now”

Jonny blushed and replied “You mean his captain, right?”

Sharpie just shook his head and walked away muttering “Stupid rookies! Doesn’t matter if one is the captain. Still stupid rookies”

Jonny went into the shower and thankfully, Pat wasn’t crying. 

“Hey, Pat. Wanna hang at mine tonight?

Pat looked at him with watery eyes and said a quiet “Sure.”

Jonny said, “Ok, hurry up or I am leaving without you”

Fifteen minutes later, they are heading home from the UC when Jonny asks Pat if he wants to get something to eat. Jonny suggests they get pizza from Pequod’s which is so not on their nutrition plan. Pat understands that Jonny is trying to make him feel better so he agrees. And, really, who is going to turn down Pequod’s? They order a pie on the way home and pick it up. 

Once at Jonny’s, Pat takes his usual spot on the couch with the blanket over him—but not before asking if Jonny washed it since Seabs and Duncs were snuggling under it. Jonny assured him it was clean.

They made short work of the pie and popped in a movie. Again, to make Peeks happy, Jonny put on Twilight, which he thinks is about the worst movie ever. Patrick seems to have calmed down a bit, so Jonny decides to talk to him.

“Hey, Peeks, what was going on tonight?” he asks quietly.

Patrick, while firmly keeping his eyes on the TV, quickly said “Nothing. I was just pissed about how I played. No biggie”

Jonny said “Hey, this is me. That bullshit might work with other people but not me”

Pat, still not looking him, said “I am not bullshitting you”.

Finally, Jonny paused the movie and said “Listen, new rules. If you are under the blanket, which is now called The Blanket of Truth, you can’t lie to whoever asks you a question.”

Patrick just looked at him like he had lost his mind. Then, untangling himself from the blanket, he slowly got up and said “I don’t want to play your stupid games, Jonny. I am heading home.” And, with that, he pulled on his coat and shoes and walked out, leaving Jonny open-mouthed with shock.

The next day, a rare complete day off, Jonny didn’t hear from Patrick so when Seabs asked if he wanted to grab dinner, Jonny said sure. He was always going to be Seabs’ rookie so whenever the D-man called, he went running. When he got home a few hours later, he wasn’t particularly surprised to find the lights on, Twilight back on the TV and Pat curled up on his couch---under the blanket.

“Hey, what’s up?” Jonny asked casually.

Pat looked up at him with red-rimmed eyes. “Fine. Ask me anything” he said.

Jonny quickly said “Pat, you don’t have to do this. You are right, it was a stupid idea. I don’t need to know all your secrets, but if there is something going on that is affecting your play, then, yes, I do need to know that. But, you know, you can tell me anything—even if it isn’t hockey related.”

Patrick sighed. “Jonny, you know that you are my closest friend. Not just on the Hawks, but in my life. The shit we have been through together…Man!” Whatever memory came to mind, made Pat smile. The smile faded as he continued. “I know that people on the outside think we have the life and we do. We get to play the game we love and get paid really well for it. I am grateful, but, man, it is hard sometimes. And, sometimes, I don’t feel…” Pat paused.

Jonny sat down next to him, crowding him (which to be honest, is the way they always sit) and put his hand on Pat’s arm. “You feel what?” he said quietly.

Pat’s eyes filled up and he said “I feel…um…I feel like I don’t belong here. Like the Patrick that missed those passes and shots are the real Patrick Kane and “Showtime” Patrick Kane isn’t the real me. I worry that whatever talent I have will disappear suddenly and that I will have to go back to Buffalo and work at a bar or something.” 

By the time he finished, he was silently crying. 

Jonny’s heart broke into a million pieces watch Pat cry. He didn’t know what to say and there was silence for a few minutes. Patrick, of course, took it in the worst way and started to stammer.

“Just, just ignore me. I’m fine” he said shakily as he tried to get up. Jonny pulled him back down to the couch and told him he wasn’t going anywhere.

“Ok, Pat, listen to me. I am really bad at this shit but I am going to try. You know that you are my best friend too, don’t you?” Jonny looked at him with his big brown eyes and Pat nodded. 

Jonny took a deep breath and continued “I have never, ever had a friend like you—no, not even TJ” he said before Pat could interrupt. “And, when you are sad and hurting, I feel it too. Shit, when you get hit on the ice, I want to beat the shit out of whoever hit you. I know that probably isn’t normal but look at the fuckin’ team we play on! If we aren’t the most co-dependent team in the NHL, I don’t know who is.”

Jonny stopped for a minute and looked away. Then he looked Pat right in the eyes and said “Basically, I love you. And that’s why I need to tell you that you really aren’t “Showtime” Patrick Kane. That is for our fans and the media. The real Pat Kane is my best friend. The one who comes over and eats healthy food with me, the one who watches fishing shows with me and actually discusses them like he likes them and the one who gives me hugs when I don’t want them or think I don’t need them. The one who held my hand in the locker room and calmed me down before we went onto the ice my first game as captain because he was the only one who knew I was scared shitless. The real Pat Kane is also the annoying shit who makes me watch ridiculous movies about glittery vampires, who challenges me to drinking contests because he knows I can’t say no, who practically gives me lap dances at the convention and who actually fucking calls my mother more than I do. And, the real Pat Kane is the most talented fucking hockey player I have ever met. That talent is real, Patrick, and it isn’t ever going away.”

When Jonny finished talking, he was surprised to find out that he was crying but he wasn’t surprised that Patrick was. 

“Ummm, Pat? I think I could use a hug right about now” Jonny said sheepishly.

Pat leaned over and pulled Jonny into huge hug and for some reason, the physical contact just opened a torrent of tears from both of them. After a few minutes, Pat asked in phelgmy voice “What the hell are you crying for? I’m the one who is sad” 

Jonny laughed and in the same phlegmy voice replied “I already told you, Pat. When you are sad, I am sad”

Pat nuzzled his head into Jonny’s neck and said “I am still under the Blanket of Truth, so I guess I have to tell you the truth.”

Jonny looked down at the top of Pat’s head quizzically and said “OK, shoot”

Pat said quietly “I love you, too”

Jonny couldn’t help himself and he kissed Pat softly on the top of his head and said “I know, Peeks, I know.”


End file.
